


i hate accidents, except when we went from friends to this

by axolotl_girl



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Party, cash queens, chaotic ismail, druck season 6, fatou is a softie but wbk, instas, kieu my gay panicking for 1000 words, kieutou, post 6x10, skam druck - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axolotl_girl/pseuds/axolotl_girl
Summary: "Even in a crowded room of people, Kieu My and Fatou’s eyes always founds each other. It was like there was a magnetic force pulling them together whenever they were apart."
Relationships: Fatou Jallow & Kieu My Vu, Fatou Jallow/Kieu My Vu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	i hate accidents, except when we went from friends to this

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on that clip from Kieu My's party where Ismail called Fatou dreamgirl. Basically, my headcanon that Kieu My called her that all the time while gushing to her friends about Fatou which is why Ismail picked it up. Anyways I thought it was super cute to think about- I hope you guys agree and enjoy the fic!

Even in a crowded room of people, Kieu My and Fatou’s eyes always founds each other. It was like there was a magnetic force pulling them together whenever they were apart. They locked eyes for a second, causing Kieu My’s heart to skip a beat. Fatou offered her girlfriend a sympathetic smile before returning to her conversation with Nora and the other Cash Queens.

Kieu My rolled her eyes, hating that she wasn’t the one receiving 100% of Fatou’s attention at the moment. 

“Q.” Zoe said. “Are you listening?”

“Huh?” She replied, not really feeling sorry for zoning out. Kieu My wasn’t interested in the conversation anyways. Not when her girlfriend was in the same room and they haven’t been able to get a private moment to themselves yet.

Ismail raised an eyebrow at her before turning their head to follow where her gaze was. They smiled smugly after realizing that Fatou was the source of her distraction. Ismail started to say something but Kieu My cut them off swiftly.

“Shut up.” She muttered, already knowing that she was about to get made fun of for being a clingy girlfriend.

“I didn’t even say anything!” Ismail defended themselves innocently.

“Yeah, yeah” Zoe said, elbowing them. “Let the girl live. She’s in love. I remember when Finn and I were in our honeymoon phase.”

“Wait, we’re not still in it?” Finn asked cluelessly.

“Aww, of course we are babe!” Zoe replied, taking Finn’s face in her hands and squishing his cheeks affectionately. 

Kieu My laughed at her friends and took this moment to quietly slip away from the group. She could feel Fatou’s eyes following her as she made her way across the room. She smiled to herself, hoping the low light would hide the grin. Looks like she won.

Truth be told, Kieu My would have much rather stayed in tonight but it was Nora’s birthday and she didn’t want to let Fatou down. Except by now, the late night was starting to catch up to her. She could feel the fatigue setting in. Kieu My wished her Saturday night could be spent curled up by Fatou’s side watching a shitty horror movie right now instead.

She made her way to the washroom, throwing one last look over her shoulder to Fatou before shutting the door behind her. A few moments later, Fatou entered with a smile on her face. 

“Hey.” She greeted. Fatou began to move closer to her girlfriend but tripped over a shower mat instead falling straight into Kieu My’s arms. Despite the situation, there was an immense sense of comfort that washed over her knowing that no matter what, Kieu My would always be there to catch her. 

Kieu My laughed vibrantly. The sound lit up the entire room in a way that somehow made everything seem so much more colourful. 

“Hey dreamgirl,” Kieu My greeted smoothly. With Fatou still in her arms, she leaned in for a soft kiss.

Fatou kissed back happily. They both pulled away with a smile on their lips.

“That’s funny,” Fatou said absentmindedly, “Ismail called me that the other day at your party.”

“Hm?” Kieu My responded innocently, pretending not to know what was so funny about them both calling her by that affectionate name.

“Never mind, it’s probably nothing.” Fatou brushed it off. “I just thought it was a weird coincidence”

“Yeah, super weird!” Kieu My answered, accidentally a bit too enthusiastically.

Fatou shot her a questioning look. She was used to her girlfriend being strange sometimes but this was more noticeable than usual.

“Is there something you’re not telling me?” Fatou asked.

“Nope, nothing at all.” The gay panic was starting to settle in and Kieu My did not know how she would get over the embarrassment if Fatou found out the real reason that she was acting like this.

“Okay…” Fatou said. She was suspicious but decided to drop the topic regardless. “Come here, idiot.” She said affectionately, pulling Kieu My back into her arms for a hug.

“This is nice” Kieu My smiled. She enjoyed the comfort and warmth of being completely enveloped by another human being. It helped keep her stay grounded when she felt she was at risk of floating off into space.

“Heyyyy lovebirds!” Ismail interrupted suddenly, coming from out of nowhere.  
Fatou pulled back from the hug to shoot Ismail a glare before taking her girlfriend’s hand.

“Shit, Isi. You scared us.” Kieu My scolded.

“What I can’t use the washroom around here?”

“There’s another one down the hall with no one in it.” Kieu My said. Both girls were hoping that they’d get the hint and leave them alone.

However, Ismail ignored the comment altogether. “I’m glad you two are back together. You can thank me for that, by the way.” They grinned proudly, gesturing to themselves.

“Yeah, thanks.” Fatou responded. Kieu My felt a surge of pride rush through her body at her girlfriend’s coldness towards Ismail. Perhaps some of the Ice Queen rubbed off on her, after all. She squeezed Fatou’s hand gently.

“Of course, dreamgirl!” Ismail responded, not getting the hint from the sarcasm in Fatou’s voice.

Kieu My watched intently as a look of recognition appeared on Fatou’s face. “Wait, there it is again. What’s up with that?” She asked curiously.

“What?” Ismail asked. “Dreamgirl?”

Kieu My shot Ismail a deadly stare at this. If they didn’t shut up in the next 5 seconds, Kieu My would make herself personally in charge of terrorizing Ismail for the rest of their life.

Of course, in their typical chaotic nature, Ismail continued regardless.

“Ever since you guys first started talking, she’s been calling you that. Kieu My would NOT shut up about how you were the exact definition of her dreamgirl.” Ismail laughed.

Fatou blushed shyly. “Yeah?”

“Oh, yeah. I told you about the crying voice notes at 3 am from the heartbreak, but the pining ones from before you got together were even worse.”

“You told her about those?!” Kieu My exclaimed.

“I mean, sometimes the call would go on for hours.” Ismail chuckled. “I would fall asleep over the phone and wake up to Kieu My still gushing about how perfect you were.”

Oh my god, Kieu My thought she was going to pass out from the humiliation. The only thing keeping her conscious right now was the warm look that Fatou was giving her right now. 

Ismail stroked their chin animatedly to feign deep thought. “What words did she use again? Sweet, pretty, patient, talented, charming, cute. Man, the list just doesn’t end. But dreamgirl. That was the one she used the most.”

“Really?” Fatou asked. She smiled sweetly, the way she always did when Kieu My was around. 

Kieu My was currently redder than a tomato. She was going to kill Ismail for this later.

Seeing the look on Kieu My’s face and knowing that they’d probably done enough damage for one day, Ismail finally stopped. “Anyways, I have to go check up on Constantin. Bye!” They said suddenly, turning and leaving the two girls alone.

Kieu My stood frozen in her spot. She had pulled her hand away from Fatou’s during the conversation and crossed her arms across her chest. She kept her gaze focused steadily on the floor to avoid eye contact with Fatou. Her cheeks were still burning, it felt like they might never return to their normal colour.

“Soooo,” Fatou dragged out playfully. “I’m your dreamgirl, huh?”

“Yes.” Kieu My huffed adorably, still not moving from her position.

“What was that?” Fatou laughed. She moved in front of Kieu My, gently taking her arms and uncrossing them. She moved a single hand up to Kieu My’s chin to tilt her head upwards to look at her. “I couldn’t hear you.”

“Yes.” Kieu My repeated, pretending to be annoyed and rolling her eyes dramatically. 

“You’re my dreamgirl, okay?”

Fatou’s face lit up. Her smile grew even wider and those adorable dimples made their appearance on her face. Kieu My loved seeing her happy, even if that was at the expense of her own embarrassment.

“Good.” Fatou said simply. “Because you’re mine too.” She said, pulling her in for a kiss.


End file.
